dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 5
Untitled #1 Hi, thanks for the welcome message ! Long-time lurker, first-time poster :) --Crocks (talk) 16:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hey :] It's actually an automated message, so welcome again! --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #2 Hey D. Is the chat acting weird today, or is it just me? EzzyD (talk) 16:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not getting any issues with it right now, but I know it has been a little glitchy those past days (not seeing the list of users in chat, not seeing messages you send, etc.) No idea why this happens, but hey—Wikia. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) DA2 DLC order. Hi. I would like to know what is the correct order and when is it the best time to do the DLC in DA2 ThatKidHavoc (talk) 22:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :There's no correct order for DLC, though I suggest to do Exiled Prince quests as soon as possible since you won't be able to do them if you're already in Act 3. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #3 Hello D-day! Thanks for the quick "welcome wagon" message! I wasn't expecting it, because I thought that I've been here since the game came out, but apparently not. I guess I was just lurking as a "guest" all this time. Leo Star Dragon 1 (talk) 01:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! The welcome message is sent automatically when you first edit on the wiki. That would be why. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #4 Hi, and thank you for the information about Ream-Ward and Warden Commander set editing. I was unaware that was the case. Hickorie (talk) 07:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #5 Hahaha, okay, I hope this means this account is not some automated greetings stuff. Anyways... Thanks for the welcome stuff! :Lol, it isn't! :D I'm a real person, sort of. The welcome message is automated though. --'''D. (talk · ) 16:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #6 Hey, Can you check out the edits I made (and was undone(?)) by Aleroth Sarenford? I made grammar edits, he seems to be grumbling. The page is Ladies' Lights Out. 06:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :He didn't undo the edit: he kept your edits but changed a few words. I don't see anything wrong with your edit or Aleroth's more latest edit on this page. 16:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #7 :Moved to User talk:Aleroth Sarenford over the top? I find this statement, "To me, those who burn Amaranthine down either can't see the moral choice, or don't care about the moral choice." (Believe it! (talk) 04:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC)) in Forum:Awakening: Vigil or Amaranthine rather offensive, as it implies lack of moral qualities on the part of those who chose this option, but given my history with Believe it!, I turn to you for an objective opinion. --Ygrain (talk) 12:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :While it may appear condescending, I don't really see this as offensive or particularly insulting. It's pretty much like someone not understanding how someone could enjoy "Dragon Age II", and they have no taste. 17:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Jakeson Hall Can you decide whether to keep the page Jakeson Hall or not? The page for the Invisible Sisters was removed so I'm not sure this merits a page. I did edit the page so that it was more presentable than what looked like a troll page (which was what I thought until I googled). 07:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I can't decide, so you can tag it for deletion instead. 17:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC)